


peace

by church_of_natsume (maxille)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love these two so much, i will be ur chiakao source from now on, why is there only 17 works of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxille/pseuds/church_of_natsume
Summary: Hakaze finds an old, broken action figure in Morisawa's bedroom.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Morisawa Chiaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	peace

**Author's Note:**

> this loosely based off a plot point in meteor impact, so slight spoilers i guess? it doesn't go into detail tho so you should be fine but like... read meteor impact please.

“Ah, excuse the mess, Hakaze!”

Morisawa’s room looked just as Hakaze remembered it; posters lining the walls, hero merchandise covering the shelves, and discarded clothes strewn about the floor. It was charming, in an odd way; something only Morisawa would do.

“Do you want something to drink?”

Now that he had mentioned it, Hakaze was parched. The walk from school to Morisawa’s house wasn’t necessarily long but it was tiring, nonetheless. He nodded and asked for whatever soft drink he had.

When Morisawa left to prepare the beverages, Hakaze took a better look around the room. Despite his energetic exterior, Morisawa was one of the biggest nerds Hakaze knew. Not that the was a bad thing; Hakaze found it quite endearing. Even if it didn’t interest him, he would sit for hours listening to his friend go on and on about whatever tokusatsu show was on his mind. Maybe it was the way Morisawa improvised sound effects or when his eyes lit up when explaining a particularly action-packed part.

One thing that caught Hakaze’s eye was an isolated cabinet with nothing on top of it. Its only drawer was slightly ajar. It probably wasn’t nice to go through Morisawa’s things, but he couldn’t help himself. Peeking inside, he found an action figure. This particularly figure, however, had its limbs separated from its body and a crack in the head.

_Weird,_ Hakaze thought. He didn’t understand why Morisawa insisted on keeping such a busted-up figurine. Was it a rare one, perhaps? He hadn’t seen anything similar to it when inspecting the shelves earlier.

“Hakaze!”

Hakaze was alerted by Morisawa’s call. He quickly pushed the drawer to its original position and took a seat on the bed. In came Chiaki, two cups of soda in his hands.

“Alright, let’s get started!”

Hakaze couldn’t help but laugh.

“Sheesh, Moricchi. If you’re asking for help from me of all people, you _must_ be struggling.”

The pair began studying, but Hakaze’s mind couldn’t help drifting back to the disembodied model in the drawer. Surely, Morisawa kept it for a reason, right?

Did he need a new one?

* * *

“Good afternoon, Hakaze!”

Morisawa greeted Hakaze, energetic as ever. Hakaze was a bit nervous; the reason why was beyond him. He’d prepared a gift for Morisawa, which wasn’t something he did for everyone.

“Hey, Moricchi. I got you something.”

Morisawa tilted his head in confusion. Hakaze reached into a pocket of his schoolbag and pulled out a box wrapped in paper and ribbon. Hakaze wasn’t sure why he spent so much time wrapping the gift, considering Morisawa was going to tear it up anyway. Stupid formalities, he suspected.

He passed the box over and Morisawa wasted no time ripping the paper open. Inside was a boxed action figure. The very same one (he’d hoped) that Hakaze had found in the drawer.

“I saw the broken guy in the drawer. I looked for a couple of hours and I’m pretty sure that he’s the same. I wasn’t sure if you-“

Morisawa cut Hakaze off with a hug.

Hakaze stumbled backward slightly, not expecting the contact. He could feel his face heating up and his heart racing. God, why was he feeling this way? Why did Morisawa do this to him?

“Thank you, Hakaze. This means a lot to me.”

Morisawa broke off from the embrace to gaze at the box in his hands. Hakaze assumed, from that reaction, he had been successful in picking out the action figure.

“D-don’t mention it.”

God, was he stuttering right now? What the hell was going on?

“No, I have to pay you back somehow. And I will, someday. Don’t you forget it.”

Hakaze definitely didn’t forget it.

* * *

Looking at the towers of boxes still in the corner of the room was definitely unmotivating. But when he looked behind him, seeing his boyfriend placing his action figures on the shelf with such care made everything worth it.

“Guess who.”

Hakaze snuck up on Morisawa and hugged him from behind. Morisawa giggled, putting his head back to lean it on Hakaze’s shoulder. They sat in a wordless embrace, Morisawa continuing to set up his figurines. Hakaze was alerted by a small gasp.

“Look what I just found!”

In his hands was a box that brought back so many memories.

The action figure Hakaze had given to him all those years ago, still boxed and in mint condition.

“You kept him boxed for all these years? How come?”

Morisawa sighed.

“I never did tell you, did I? Well, let’s just say this guy here got me through a lot in our second year. When he broke, I was heartbroken. I decided to keep this one in the box, just to be safe.”

Morisawa put the box down and turned around to face Hakaze.

“Besides, looking at him reminded me of you. That’s better than any action figure.”

Hakaze’s face went red. Morisawa loved it.

“Come to think of it, I never paid you back for that. I’m a hero of my word, so...”

Without warning, Morisawa leaned forward and planted a long kiss on Hakaze’s lips.

When they parted, Morisawa bore a smile that could've brought Hakaze to tears.

Something that seemed so trivial to him as a teenager had brought him unending happiness now. Hakaze couldn't ask for anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> GOD IL OVE THESE TWO SO MUCH? WHY IS THERE ONLY 17 WORKS OF THEM? no talk me im angy. i have a couple prepared for these two so get ready. anyway i will sit here patiently and wait for date plan to get translated....  
> follow me on Instagram @church.of.natsume alright bye


End file.
